A distant future
by souleaterevans2009
Summary: I removed the last one cause I felt it wasn't as good as I wanted hopefully everyone likes this one better


~I'm sorry guys, I took down my black clover fic I didn't like the story to it and I'm planning to make a better one hopefully. The start of this will start with the fight with Vetto, like episode 49 but there's some twist, also asta and Noelle are already together I'll make a prequel to sum it up later, but enjoy my story.~

I don't own black clover rights belong to original owners.

"..." character P.O.V

'...' character thought

"..." spells

"..." demon P.O.V

'...' demon thought

Let's get started enjoy :)

* * *

"You foolish boy, did you think you could hurt me, you fell right into my trap" Vetto said with a manic smile as he grabbed Asta's left arm and broke it

"Grahhhhhhh" Asta let out a Loud scream as Vetto held onto him.

"Now fall into despair you little brat" Vetto says as he lets asta go and prepares for another attack to kill asta

"Heh you think I'll give up and fall into despair, I told you I don't have time for that I have a goal I need to achieve" asta said as he keep him self up as he gave Vetto a determined look.

"Did you foolish boy" Vetto said as he summoned his magic around his arms and swung at asta

In the background Vanessa and Finral were watching as asta was about to get hit and took action quickly to make get asta out of there, but Vetto was too quick they both watch Vetto hit asta's arm as he was entering the portal and Vetto cut asta's right arm clean off shocking everyone.

"NOOOOO!" Noelle screamed at the top of her lungs with tears threatening to fall.

"Shit" both Finral and Vanessa said together watching asta's arm fall to the ground and asta land in front of them kneeling down breathing heavily.

"Asta are you alright!" Both Vanessa and Finral shouted scared to death.

"I'm fine guys, Finral portal my arm to Noelle" asta said pulling his demon slayer sword up and tapping the place where his arm was bleeding to stop the blood. "Noelle put my arm in water to preserve it it may be needed soon" asta said standing up on his two feet still breathing heavily, Shocking everyone.

"Asta how are you still standing after all this paid and damaged you e taken" Vanessa said worried

"Because I'll never fall to the likes of him" asta said giving off a dark aura "Vanessa can you try something" asta asked looking at her

"If I can do it I'll try it" Vanessa said to him with a determined but worried look.

"Try using your threads to make me an arm stick your threads into my arm and and connect them to my blood veins and See if I can move it or not" asta said shocking her but she got to work as pink threads wrapped around what's left of his right arm and started making a arm that look like his but made a threads.

"There kiddo I tried my best" Vanessa said but was shocked that he held his sword up and cut the thread connected to her finger "asta! What are you doing" she shouted at him

"Trust me it'll stay there see" asta said as he moved the fingers and rotated his wrist. "Now I can kill this fucker" asta said with a demon look on his face making Vetto sweat a little bit

"Im-impossible how did you manage to make a arm of thread that didn't disappear when he severed the bond from the owner" Vetto shouted "no matter if going to kill you all" he said with a grin

"Like hell you will let's go Vanessa, Finral" asta shouted as he stared running towards Vetto and disappeared into multiple portals thanks to Finral and as he would teleport Vanessa would make sure he didn't get caught by Vetto

'You fools I told you I ca... see... your every.. move?' Vetto said to himself looking at the demon dweller sword still in his side 'I intended to take his weapon, but did he take mine instead!' Vetto thought "no matter I'm be sending you all to hell" Vetto shouted as he got ready but his magic disappeared.

"You don't get it do you Vetto, you've been losing all along none of us we never once showed despair" asta shouted as he cut different parts of Vetto's body

"Arghhhh SILENCE!" Vetto shouted Vetto said shooting rocks at asta as he traveled through portal after portal

Vetto tried hitting asta multiple time but failed he through one last punch that was meant to hit asta but he dodge It midair and brought his sword down on Vetto slaying him.

* * *

~this was a new story entirely tell me what you guys thing omg it now


End file.
